Nova (Universe 41)
Nova is an android, built by Dr. God, and is also a professional hitman that is renowned for his incredible speed. Appearance Nova looks strikingly similar to an adult Gohan, barring a few exceptions. His hair is black and similarly, he has black eyes and eyebrows. He dons a Saiyan armor vest, along with silver/grey pants, and wields a sword, which he stores in a sheath that he has on his back. His boots are white with bronze details, and he also wears the standard Saiyan armor gloves. He occacionally dons a dark grey bandana, during missions to mask the lower parts of his face, and when not using it, keeps it tied around his neck. Twenty years ago he wore a brown-greenish undershirt underneath his Saiyan armor, but nowadays he dons a light grey one. Personality Despite his profession and the fact that he always ends up clashing with Lookout. Inc, Nova is nothing but affable and polite. He carries an aura of sophistication and elegance, both inside and outside of battle, and is a consumate professional, as evident during his missions, where he always states beforehand that it's nothing personal towards his targets. He gained an interest in Goten, as before him, he was the sole speedster in the world, and found himself excited at the prospect of having a rival, and treated him as such. History First clash with Lookout. Inc He made his existence known to the Crew when ZionThreeX and Vegito7900 were asked to help with investigating a murder that the police themselves didn't comprehend, as the killer was too fast for the cameras, and barely left any traces. Arriving on the scene, they looked around for a short bit before the appearance of a mysterious man caught their attention. After a brief conversation, they caught onto the hints that the killer was the man infront of them, and was in fact a hitman. As they attempted to arrest Nova, he promptly fled the scene, flooring both Zion and Vegito. Shocked, they realised that they had a new problem; a villanous speedster. After Goten arrived on the scene, they briefed him on what had happened, and Goten vowed to be the one to catch him next time. Continued clashes Over the next few months, he would continue to butt heads with Lookout. Inc, but in particular, Goten, as they both found the prospect of an enemy speedster tempting. Goten's speed continued to increase, but it was always insufficient to defeat Nova, who not only was faster, but proved to be the better hand-to-hand combatant, as proven when his speed was neutralised, and he curbstomped both Vegito and Goten, and dueled TOAA to a standstil. Defeat It wasn't until invasion of Earth that he met his defeat at the hands of Goten. Nova had teamed up with Rasetsu and the to defeat Lookout. Inc and obliterate the Earth. By this point, though, Nova had grown fond of Goten, considering him a rival at most, while Goten had nothing but disgust and hatred for him. Almost equal in speed, Nova and Goten's intense battle had them zipping from battleship to battleship, including a near assassination attempt by Nova on Destiny, which Goten narrowly averted, with Zion's help. Enraged over the fact that he had almost killed someone he was very near and the fact that he could easily do so to anyone else he cared about, Goten snapped and resolved to protect those he held dear, transforming into a Super Saiyan, gaining a huge speed increase. Now faster than Nova, his Super Saiyan state also allowed him to overpower him, finally defeating Nova by smashing his face into the hull of the ship they were on, launching a ferocious combo on him, knocking him unconscious. Post-defeat List of battles *Nova vs ZionThreeX and Vegito 7900 (won) *Nova vs Goten (several times, won, eventually lost) *Nova vs numerous unknown enemies *Nova vs Mars (lost) Category:Universe 41 (S'H) Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles